


Doing What You Love

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: Daria finally gets to use her writing skills in order to make everyone happy - herself, her friends, her parents, the makers of condoms and lubricants...





	1. Chapter 1

__

_It’s good to be able to do what you love, and get paid for it…_

 

Daria lay back against a palm tree - it was what she wanted, and so, the Olympic-size indoor-outdoor pool was lined (on the outdoor side) with palm trees - and ‘did her job’…

 

_Okay. What’s the title of our next big porno hit? _

 

She got the idea for her job after watching the film _The Girl Next Door_. Of course, she knew all about her parents’ brief yet spectacular career in the industry; four years and careful spending allowed them to finance their time in law and business school - her in law, and him getting his MBA…

 

_Hey - people love porn. They’ll pay good money for it - or something that even comes across like it, even a little - and there’s historical precedent for it. Every big advance in visual tech, from painting to digital, has been spurred on by people wanting to get off and needing a little something of a jump-start to do it._

 

_But what to do a porn of? Gotta come up with something slightly different - with all of those naked bodies on screen, gotta set this apart -_

 

Daria’s eyes fell on the shelf of little Quinn’s video tapes - the ones she would have a fit about, if anyone even moved a box without her permission. _Hmn. There’s an idea… I wonder if Mom and Dad would like to come out of retirement for one last ride, so to speak…_

__

…and that was how ‘Vanilla Snake’ and ‘Lavender Melons’ returned to fame in _‘ The Lion Schwing’._

 

It was the number-two porn film of the year in DVD sales, and Disney bitched for about five seconds - until Helen pointed out the problems that going forward would mean, especially with the Streisand Effect just waiting to drop down upon them… and Daria quietly sitting next to her mother, a list of titles _for the next fifteen parody films they might consider producing_ sitting in front of her at the table.

 

_The Mouse_ agreed to leave them alone - on the condition that they _never_ did another Disney-oriented parody film. One eager beaver lawyer wanted them to give up all of their profits - on the condition that they would be turned over to charity, of course - but Helen smiled as she pointed out that they would have to announce why the money was being donated.

 

That was the end of that - and the beginning of Daria’s career as a creative consultant… at the age of sixteen. Of course, she couldn’t even be on a set or even write a single page - nobody wanted to go anywhere near what _18 U.S. Code 2257_ might consider even a gray area - but she could come up with the general idea and the titles, because even what was considered naughty was still covered as ‘free speech’ and ‘artistic expression’.

 

_There’s not too many film titles that I can’t work with and flip into porn titles. Look at the stuff I’ve come up with…_

 

The smile on her face widened as she sipped at her sparkling lemonade tea. _Mad Maxine:Furious Back Road.  Bridge of Thighs. Judy Booty and the No-Hummer Summer. Pacific Rim Job. The Ramminit. Buck Dodgers in the 25th Penitentiary. Easy money._

__

_The best deal we ever made was buying the rights to Star Whores  - and I’ll bet Disney’s still pissed that they missed that little detail when they bought franchise rights from Lucas. They really hate how we’ve perverted every single title in the series. Every .  Single . One . _

__

“Still thinking about how you guys screwed over _The Mouse_ , amiga?”

 

Daria turned her head to see Jane, a bowl of chilled fruit slices in hand, drop down beside her and lean against the tree. “Not our faultif the deal they cut with us didn’t include franchises they bought that we already had made parody works of - that ‘not being able to see the future ‘thing sucks, doesn’t it? Besides - Mom said that she’s perfectly willing to go to court or even into arbitration… but there won’t be anything even resembling non-disclosure if they go that way.”

 

“So - what’s the new _Star Whores_  title, anyway?”

 

_“ Star  Whores  , Episode Fellate: The Last Cream Pie  .” _

 

Jane’s laughter rolled across the Morgendorffer’s SoCal estate. “That’s perfect. You’re casting Tom in this one, too?”

 

“As long as he can keep up his end of the deal.”

 

“That one’s terrible, Dar.”

 

“Thanks, Jane.”

 

 

**END**

** **

** **

23 July 2017


	2. Doing What You Love - Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up on the story, and movie titles within.

 In the story, I couldn't use all of the titles for parody porn films that D & J came up with. However, they might still be worth a laugh, so here they are:

 

 

_Star Whores, Episode Bun: The Phantom Entrance_  
  
_Star Whores, Episode Screw: Attack of the Bones_  
  
_Star Whores, Episode Aieee: Revenge of the Stiff_  
  
_Star Whores, Episode Whore: A New Stroke_  
  
_Star Whores, Episode Jive: The Empire Whacks (Off) Black_  
  
_Star Whores, Episode Pricks: Return of the Cream Pie_  
  
_Star Whores, Episode Heaven: The Flesh Awakens_  
  
_Star Wars, Episode Fellate: The Last Cream Pie_  
  
_Buck Dodgers in the 25th Penitentiary_ (they explain that in the future, lesbians are called 'bucks'  & the main characters are trying not to get caught by any of those women and used for their pleasure.)  
  
_The Big and the Short_  
  
_Creed On My Face_  
  
_Hand Jobs_  
  
_The Ramminit_  
  
_Straight Into (Her) Downtown_  
  
_Stuffin' The Sheep_  
  
_Mad Maxine:Furious Back Road_  
  
_Bridge of Thighs_  
  
_Judy Booty and the No-Hummer Summer_  
  
_Pacific Rim Job_


End file.
